channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kerry Inn
The Kerry Inn is a TST project on ROBLOX that started on 10th May 2013, following the Builder's Club Places scandal. The place is hosted on the KerryInLatex profile. Concept The main part of The Kerry Inn - ''the 'Pub Room' - was based on the interior of the Decameron, the pub featured in the music video for David Bowie's ''The Next Day, released only two days prior. While the next few rooms were added, the pub was intended to be a purgatory for ROBLOXians who had been banned, but was changed to the current plot of a TARDIS-esque time machine, shortly before the addition of an upstairs saw the installing of a console not dissimilar to those seen inside the TARDIS. Six heads on the wall of the 'Pub Room', chosen as these six people were the first to visit the project, are now labelled as First Landlord, Second Landlord and so on, and a seventh head appears upstairs resembling Kerry, assumed to be the Seventh (and current) Landlord. In keeping with the Kerry persona, several elements of the project hint to her characteristics. This means that some items in the project could be deemed against ROBLOX game regulations, the most prominent of these - providing no hidden rooms are unlocked - being a pole dancer. Although there is no definite goal or aim to The Kerry Inn as far as players are concerned, many players like to try and find hidden Easter Eggs around the map, whether they be interactive or just references and in-jokes. Many of these Easter Eggs allow players to access previously-hidden areas of the map, while other Easter Eggs are simply paintings or items with some sort of significance in the TST community. The only official documentation for these Easter Eggs is kept private in order to keep creator and player as separate as possible during gameplay. Upon inquiring about this documentation, many players have been told that the Easter Egg count exceeds 40. Current Status (2015) The Kerry Inn ''still receives regular visits as of 2015 but has not been properly updated for quite some time. There have been suggestions that it will be returned to and completed after ''Chaps ''and ''Brick By Brick, while other suggestions say a slightly different idea - oriented around a roller coaster - could replace the original Kerry Inn. Player Contributions Suggested Contributions These are the instances where players suggested Kerry add a certain element, or where Kerry asked players what they wanted to have added. *Each of the six 'landlords' requested an item to be placed somewhere within the map, such as comandomike's pet alligator Swagalot, the mango with sunglasses for mangopangotreat and Rainbow Dash sat on skilledf1racer's head. *'earthling', one of the first commands in the game, was added by request of Jonateer to allow him to 'test drive' his new clothes, a Roblox remake of the Alexander McQueen coat featured on the cover for David Bowie's 1997 album Earthling. This album cover was replicated in one of the paintings in the main room. In late November 2013, Jonateer's avatar updated to wear the Earthling coat. The command remained in the game, albeit remaining as the earlier version of the coat, as the version Jon wears is weathered and has pattern on the shoulders. *Several players suggested being able to leave the pub and walk around outside, a feature that was later implemented and is continuously expanded upon. In late October, this idea was extended further by allowing the pub to be 'flown' via the console upstairs. *Following an update allowing players to 'buy' drinks from the bar, it was suggested that players should be able to get 'drunk'. This was added at the end of October, albeit referred to as 'Real World Consciousness' in the game. The feature is similar in aesthetic to the Health bar, with the player's view and ability to walk becoming more restricted as their RWC decreases. Accidental Contributions These are the instances where a player or group of players have inadvertently contributed to the Kerry Inn, prompting an update or a change to the official canon. *As a reference to the inspiration for the band, the singer on the stage had originally been designed to resemble Bowie's character in the music video for The Next Day, but was eventually changed to the less obscure appearance of Rick Astley in the music video for Never Gonna Give You Up when players suggested the singer resembled Justin Beiber. *A mysterious figure is seen hanging upside down in a bodybag in the dungeon. When members of a group called #Meep arrived, they referred to the figure as 'Owen'. Although the reasons for this are unknown and thus the significance of the name has been lost, this has since become the character's official name. Similarly, because of the name of the Model item she is found in, the girl tied to the rocket chair is merely referred to as 'the Institute girl'. *The pole dancer is named Emma after Emma Watson, following player mangopangotreat's request and fascination with the actress and later because of her role in The Bling Ring. After a small puddle of pink liquid was added to the dungeon, mangopangotreat began referring to it as 'Emma Watson pee', despite the same liquid being present in both the upstairs console and the swimming pool. *Emma and 'the Institute girl' have led certain players to believe Kerry, the creator, to be lesbian. *Perhaps one of the most iconic features of the map is the ability for Emma to be 'sent through spacetime', causing a portal to open behind her on the stage. When the glitch was first discovered, it was by joke that several players suggested it be implemented as a genuine feature. *'Zombie policemoos' were characters created by skilledf1racer and Jonateer through using the commands 'moo', 'policeman' and 'zombie' in that order. *The unique Guest avatars were originally a temporary feature to more easily test the OnPlayerEntered function, but was left in when players found it amusing. More recent visitors to The Kerry Inn believe it to be a glitch rather than a permanent feature. *The colours of the bathrooms, notably 'inverted' from the expected stereotypical arrangement of blue for male and pink for female, were originally intended to be a temporary fixture while 'making a statement on sexuality', but after players complained of the colours, the bathrooms were left in their original form. Outside of The Kerry Inn These are the instances where players have contributed to the canon of the Kerry Inn with their own places and models. *In keeping with the concept of there being six landlords before Kerry, mangopangotreat began building 'The Mango Inn', a place similar to The Kerry Inn but instead based on the inn during the Sixth Landlord's stint. An inactive place on Jonateer's account, initially named fun for the whole family, features current progress on 'The Jon Inn', the Second Landlord's pub, and is to be used as the set for JMT series Landlords of Robloxia. All that can be seen is the console and generator room, which takes on a vintage-retro, 60s sci-fi appearance. The Mango Inn's aesthetics, meanwhile, are more modern and clean. *ROBLOXian Doctor200004 used the figurine of the exterior to make a version of the Kerry Inn whose layout was more akin to real TARDIS interiors. This TARDIS was available only to select players at his Doctor Who game, and used the console of his Eighth Doctor's TARDIS with an added draught tap. Notable Events Christmas 2013 Following Halloween's release of packages to the entire Roblox community, the KerryInLatex account announced to her followers that, as a thank you to them managing to raise enough money for the Woman 3.0 package, she had started work on a Christmas related event. This was later confirmed to involve five presents: as with the TST presents of 2011, these presents would be free to all for a short duration before being 'opened' to give the receivers certain items. However, in the case of the 2013 presents, some items would only be available at The Kerry Inn. These presents are listed in this article. On December 1st, a Christmas tree was added in the staircase, surrounded by the five Kerry Inn gifts. The tree was then removed on December 30th. Easter 2014 The first update of 2014 came as a surprise to some players, who arrived at the beginning of February to find that the most prominent feature - Emma - had disappeared. Besides this, however, the place seemed unchanged from its Christmas state, after the tree had been removed and all but one presents unlocked. In response to this, Kerry said in a shout: "I hear people are concerned about Emma's sudden disappearance... do not worry, my children. All will become clear soon." Through the months that followed, no explanation was provided for Emma's absence and no updates were made to the Kerry Inn, although throughout March Kerry posted three shouts about her screen being broken. Then, on 12th April 2014, Kerry mentioned that 'Easter would be late in the Kerry Inn'. Gallery Mango Chutney.jpg|The Landlord heads in their original order with some costume differences Meep Members Gather.jpg|Overlooking the main room; note early paintings near the door thequestion Stealing Mango's Job - At It For Ages.jpg|A view of the stage before several of the paintings were made Kerrearthlincowpolicezombie.png|Displaying several commands at once The New Guest.png|The new Guest design prototype Zombie Policemoos.png|The (infamous) zombie policemoos RobloxScreenShot10302013_171035453.png|KerryInLatex, using the 'robot' command, under the light of the core Treetop.png|An early test of the pub's ability to 'fly' The Limited Edition Kerry.png|The 'kerry' command glitched to have two colours Category:Roblox Category:Projects Category:2013 Category:2014